Behemoth King (Record Keeper)
Behemoth King is a boss in Final Fantasy Record Keeper fought in the Behemoth King Record of the Magicite Dungeons, based on the enemy from Final Fantasy XIII. Stats AI script All of Behemoth King's attacks have a standard charge time of 1.76 in-game seconds. * Reaper: 394% AoE physical (PHY) * Sunder: 468% AoE ranged physical (NAT) * Shockstorm: 392% AoE piercing lightning ranged physical (NAT) * Thundaga: 486% AoE lightning magic (BLK) * Bravery: Self Auto-hit ATK +50% for 10 seconds - uncounterable, cannot be reflected (WHT) * Enthunder: Self 100% lightning damage +10% - uncounterable (NAT) * Thundaja: Self 9999% lightning magic capped at 99999, uncounterable (BLK) * Savage Hurl: 400% piercing ranged physical, auto-hit Interrupt * Savage Sunder: 468% AoE earth ranged physical, 100% remove Haste * Savage Shockstorm: 468% AoE piercing lightning ranged physical, ignores Mirror Image After its fifth turn, Behemoth King will enter Lightning Rage. In this state, it deals 50% more damage but takes an additional 25%, and its ATB and attacks charge at 90% of normal speed. When Lightning Rage is interrupted with any overflowing attack, Behemoth King will re-enter in seven turns. If the HP thresholds aren't reached fast enough, Behemoth King will enter Phase 2 after its 10th turn, Phase 3 after the 20th, and will enrage after the 30th. Turns Phase 1 (100-70% HP) * Turn 1: Wait (no action) * Turn 2: Shockstorm * Turn 3: Bravery * Turn 4: Reaper * Turn 5: Sunder * Turn 6: Thundaga * Turn 7: Reaper * Turn 8: Sunder * Turn 9: Thundaga * Turn 10: Thundaja Phase 2 (80-41% HP) * Turn 1: Enthunder * Turn 2: Savage Shockstorm * Turn 3: Savage Sunder * Turn 4: Thundaja * Turn 5: Savage Hurl (party slot 1) * Turn 6: Thundaga * Turn 7: Reaper * Turn 8: Savage Hurl (slot 2) * Turn 9: Thundaga * Turn 10: Thundaja * Turn 11: Reaper * Turn 12: Savage Hurl (slot 3) * Turn 13: Thundaga * Turn 14: Reaper * Turn 15: Savage Hurl (slot 4) * Turn 16: Thundaga * Turn 17: Reaper * Turn 18: Savage Hurl (slot 5) * Turn 19: Thundaga * Turn 20: Thundaja Phase 3 (40-0% HP) * Turn 1: Enthunder * Turn 2: Savage Shockstorm * Turn 3: Savage Sunder * Turn 4: Reaper * Turn 5: Savage Hurl (slot 5) * Turn 6: Savage Shockstorm * Turn 7: Reaper * Turn 8: Savage Hurl (slot 4) * Turn 9: Savage Shockstorm * Turn 10: Thundaja * Turn 11: Reaper * Turn 12: Savage Hurl (slot 3) * Turn 13: Savage Shockstorm * Turn 14: Reaper * Turn 15: Savage Sunder * Turn 16: Thundaja * Turn 17: Savage Hurl (slot 2) * Turn 18: Savage Shockstorm * Turn 19: Reaper * Turn 20: Enthunder * Turn 21: Savage Shockstorm * Turn 22: Savage Sunder * Turn 23: Thundaja * Turn 24: Savage Hurl (slot 1) * Turn 25: Savage Shockstorm * Turn 26: Reaper * Turn 27: Savage Hurl (slot 3) * Turn 28: Savage Shockstorm * Turn 29: Reaper * Turn 30: Thundaja Enraged * Turn 1 + 3n: Savage Shockstorm * Turn 2 + 3n: Savage Sunder * Turn 3 + 3n: Savage Hurl (progressing from party slot 1, 2, 3, and so on with each use) Strategy A party of magic attackers is required, as all damage Behemoth King takes from physical attacks is reduced to 1/3. Behemoth King's Rage mode lowers his defenses. Unless the player's characters have already reached the regular damage cap, it's more viable to heal through the boss's heavier damage and not remove Lightning Rage throughout the fight. Although Sunder and Savage Sunder are earth-elemental, lightning resistance accessories are recommended to reduce incoming damage. Savage Sunder removes Haste, so this move should be countered with a well-timed Hastega or blocked with a source of Mirror Image. Savage Hurl is guaranteed to Interrupt its target, but this can be prevented with a status debuff barrier granted by such Soul Breaks as Tyro's Arbiter's Apocrypha and Larsa's Potions Aplenty. Category:Bosses in Final Fantasy Record Keeper